Sins and Tragedies
by XyaoiXfreakX
Summary: Edward has run away from Envy. He runs until he finds himself in a forest far away from central as he sits up in a tree hiding unknowingly to the blond that he is not the only person in the trees. Possible lemonsAlso Ed only has an auto mail arm not leg d
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Edward has run away from Envy. He runs until he finds himself in a forest far away from central as he sits up in a tree hiding unknowingly to the blond that he is not the only person in the trees. (Possible lemons)(Also Ed only has an auto mail arm not leg don't ask me why just read on.)

Rated: M for mild violence, yaoi, and harsh words.

Disclaimer: I don't own fma but just like every one reading this I wish I did. I do own all other characters and plot though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears ran down the blonde's cheeks as they landed on a small picture that he held in his gloved hands. "I should have never trusted you." He said quietly taking the corners of the picture ripping it in half. The blond-haired chibi watched the pieces fall onto the tree branch that he sat on before burying his head in his arms as he continued to cry. The blond kept his head concealed until he hears a noise that sounded like chains rattling as he looked up. A boy about the same age as him standing in front of him. He had spiky blue hair that matched his navy-blue eyes that had a kind look in them. His outfit consisted of a spiky color that was around his neck, a black tank top that had come down to his waits along with navy blue baggy jeans. The only odd thing about him was the chains that hung around his waist. The boy then bent down so he was face to face with the blond as he moved forward licking the blonde's tears away. A furious blush spread over the blonds face as he felt the boy's warm tongue run across his cheeks. The boy then pulled away from him as he sat down in front of the blond. "See now there is no need to cry" he said looking at the blond. "So tell me why is a hottie like you out here all alone crying in the middle of a forest." The boy asked looking curiously at the blond. "I was hoping to be alone but I guess I was wrong, my names Edward by the way." Edward said trying to hold back his sadness. "My names Sukio- hey whose this your boyfriend or something" Sukio said picking up the picture examining it. "No my ex" Edward said quietly as tears began to form in his eyes again. Sukio looked over at the blond as he noticed the tears. A moment later Edwards golden eyes had widened as a furious blush spread over his cheeks, as he found himself lip-locked with the strange boy he had just met. Sukio broke the kiss as he moved back in front of the blond. "S-sorry my body tends to act on its own sometimes". Sukio said blushing as the roar of thunder could be heard off in the distance. "If you want you can stay at place it's not very far, unless you prefer to sleep out in the rain. Sukio said looking at the blond as he smiled sweetly. "Alright" Edward said as Sukio jumped out of the tree as Edward fallowed.

They walked through the forest for about five minutes until they reached a small clearing. There was a waterfall that was flowing into a small lake, close by that was a spring that was covered by trees, in the middle of the clearing there was a house. "This is my place" Sukio said as they entered the small house. Edward sat on the small couch as he looked around. The house had what look liked to be a three bedroom house with two bathrooms. "It's nice" he said. "You can sleep on the couch I will go get you a blanket." Sukio said disappearing into the back room. Edward removed his crimson colored coat of revealing his auto mail arm. "Wow what happened to your arm?" Sukio asked as the rain began to pound at the small window that was off to the left of the couch. "I had a mishap when I was younger" Edward said quietly as sukio handed him the blanket. "Well if you need anything just give me a call my rooms right down the hallway at the end." Sukio said smiling as he left. "Goodnight" he said before disappearing into the back room. Edward laid down on the couch as he covered himself up with the blanket.

Sukio returned five minutes later to check on the blonde only to find him with his head buried in the pillow crying again. Sukio sighed as he walked up to the blonde. He then bent down so he was face to face with him as he pulled the blondes chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. "Just forget about him if he hurts you so much." Sukio said as he pressed his lips against the boys. A moment later he pulled away from the blonde who was now blushing as he stood up. "There now no more crying" sukio said smiling sweetly at the boy before Edward had sat up and pulled him down as they locked lips. Sukio blushed as he explored the blonde's mouth with his tongue as he sat down next to the blonde. Edward pulled sukio closer as he continued to kiss him. About a minute the boys broke there lip-lock to due the fact they needed air. "S-sorry" the blonde said blushing furiously as he looked down at the ground. "Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong." sukio said placing his hands behind his head as he leaned against the couch. The blonde looked up at sukio and smiled. "Plus i prefer we do that more" sukio said sighing. "I guess that's just your way of asking me out" the blonde said smiling as sukio blushed furiously. "And I would love to by the way" the blonde said leaning on sukio as he closed his eyes as he drifted of the sleep. "At least he will stop crying" sukio thought as he pulled the blanket over the blond and himself, falling asleep also.

Edward awoke the next morning to find himself in a place he did not recognize, which made him nervous until he sat up and looked around when he noticed sukio asleep near him using the armrest as a pillow. "I guess that wasn't a dream" the blonde said watching sukio who had mumbled something and rolled over so he was on his back. Edward smiled as he leaned over and pressed his lips against the boys. Sukio opened his eyes slightly as the blonde pulled away. "Good morning to you to" he said sitting up as he stretched. "So what shall we do today?" the blonde asked as sukio grinned. Sukio then pinned the blonde down as he saddled him. Edward was blushing furiously as he looked up at sukio. "Well there is a hot springs a little ways away from here, or-" Sukio said as he began to run his hands under the blonds T-shirt, while leaving kisses along the blonds neck. Edward began to blush furiously as his body begged for more of sukios wondrous touches. "I-I want to go to the springs" The blond said nervously as sukio stopped. "Fine" sukio said as he got off the blonde and walked to the back room. Edward sat up as he wondered where sukio had gone. Sukio returned a minute later with a towel. "Here you will need this when you get done." sukio said handing the towel to the blond. "Thanks" Edward said getting up as he took the towel then gave sukio a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't be pervert and peek" Edward said before leaving. "Don't worry" sukio said to himself grinning as he leaned against the doorframe as he watched the blonde leave.

Edward reached the springs a few minutes later. The spring was divided into two parts by a small rock wall. Edward removed his clothes as he set them in a pile along with a towel. He then pulled the red pony tail that held his hair in a tight braid out as he ran his hands threw his hair. A moment later he got in the springs as he realized. "This feels so good I may never get out." the blonde said as he relaxed.

"I'm so bored" sukio sighed as he laid on the couch. "You know come to think of it i might as well go and check on Edward to make sure he's ok." Sukio thought as he got up and left. Sukio reached the springs a few minutes later as he jumped up in a tree that was near the springs as he watched the blond. Edward sighed as he lifted his auto-mail arm out of the water as he watched the droplets of water glisten as they rolled of the auto-mail. "I'm glad winry made my auto-mail non-rust." The blonde said as he ran his hand threw his damp hair again. Sukio blushed as he watched the blonde. A moment later a small squirrel ran up into the tree that sukio was in as it spotted him. The squirrel then began to throw nuts at sukio who was trying to keep his balance and keep from getting stuff thrown at him. A minute later sukio lost his balance as he fell out of the tree. Sukio sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn squirrel I was enjoying that" Sukio growled. He then remembered about the blond as he froze. Sukio then turned around to find the blond glaring at him. "uhh..." Sukio said before getting up and running off. "Damn squirrel it was just getting good." he growled as he began walking back toward the house, but stopped when he saw a hooded figure making its way toward the springs were the blond was. Sukio had a bad feeling about the figure as he began to run back to were the blond was in order to beat the mysterious figure back to the blond. Sukio found the blond sitting on a rock braiding his hair. "Edo" sukio said walking up to the blond. "Hey pervert." the blond said grinning as sukio sat on the rock beside him. "Don't blame me I cant help my self your just so sexy." sukio said as he gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. "How dare he touch him like that" the figure growled hiding behind a tree. "What is it you wanted i thought you were heading back to the house after being caught?" the blonde asked turning toward sukio as his lips brushed against sukios. Sukio blushed as he placed a hand on the blondes leg leaning forward as he pressed his lips against the blonds. Edward blushed as he returned the kiss. Sukio continued to kiss the blonde as he ran his hand under the blonds black T-shirt as his fingers traced his muscles. Edward continued to kiss the boy as his stomach growled. Sukio broke the kiss as he removed his hand. "I guess im hungry" the blond said smiling. "Lets head back I will make you something to eat." sukio said as they began walking back to the house.

They soon reached the house as Edward sat at the table. "Do you like ramen" sukio asked digging threw the almost empty cupboards. "Ya" the blond said as sukio pulled out to packets of ramen as he began to prepare them. "Here you go" he said placing the two bowls in front of the blond before making some tea. Edward had begun eating as sukio soon joined him along with some tea. The two talked about there lives and things they liked as they ate.

"Good night" sukio said giving the blonde a good night kiss before disappearing into the back room. Edward then laid down on the couch as he snuggled into the pillow getting comfortable before drifting of to sleep. "So this is where you ran of to" the figure said jumping of the roof of the house as it made its way to the window in the living room. The figure then slipped into the house by the window making sure it did not wake anyone up. The figure then removed its hooded cloak reveling long emerald strands of hair that partly covered the skin tight midriff tank top. The figure also whore a black mini-skort (1). "Well Chibi-san I finally found you." the figure said walking up to the sleeping blond. It then placed a partly gloved hand on the chibi's cheek, before running its fingers over the boy's lips. The figure then positioned its self ever so carefully on top of the blonde as to not wake him.

Sukio awoke a few minutes later. "I need a drink" he said stretching as he got up. Sukio made his way to the kitchen but stopped when he spotted the stranger lip locked with his Chibi. Sukio then grabbed a kunai from the small dresser drawer as he threw it at the stranger. The stranger jumped off of the blonde right before the kunai impaled itself into the couch. "Who are you" Sukio growled walking up to the blonde as he yanked the kunai out of the couch ready to attack the wild haired teen. "The names Envy and im here to take my little Chibi-san back." The sin said grinning psychotically. "Envy...why does that name sound familiar." sukio thought for a moment until he remembered about the blonde saying the person in the torn up photograph was named envy. "You-You're the one who keeps making him cry" sukio growled as he charged at the sin attempting to stab him with the kunai. Envy grabbed the boy's wrist as he slammed him into the ground, causing him to drop the kunai sending it rolling away out of his reach. Envy then saddled the smaller teen. "Did you actually think you could hurt me?" Envy said grinning psychotically as he pinned sukio to the floor. "Let me go you bastard." Sukio growled struggling to get free of the sins grip. "Now now, there's no need to use such naughty language, plus you should be quiet you don't want Chibi-san to wake up and find his new lover cheating on him now would you." envy purred in Sukio's ear causing sukio to blush slightly. He then held the boys wrist together with one hand as he used his other hand to run over Sukio's chest, while leaving kisses along Sukio's jaw line and neck. Even though Sukio's mind protested, he wanted more of Envy's wondrous touches, as he set out a small moan not meaning to. Envy grinned as he pulled away from the boy "You're enjoying this" Envy said grinning psychotically as he continued to run his hand over Sukio's chest tracing his muscles. Sukio blushed as he turned away. Envy grinned. "I have an idea, why don't you come and stay with me I promise you will love it" envy whispered in Sukio's ear causing him to blush darker. "Never now let me go" Sukio growled as he began to struggle again. "Sukio..." the blonde mumbled as he began to toss and turn."How sweet he's dreaming about you" Envy said grinning psychotically. Envy then noticed the blonde was beginning to wake up. "I will be back" the sin said stealing one last kiss from sukio before disappearing out the window. Sukio got up as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Sukio..." the blond mumbled again. Sukio got up as he walked up to the blonde. "Edo wake up" sukio said sitting down next to him as he shook him slightly. "Huh" the blonde said opening his eyes slightly to find sukio moving a few strands of hair out of his face. "You were having a nightmare" sukio said smiling at the blond. "Oh...Well did you need anything" the blond asked sitting up. "Actually ya...I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room" sukio said still blushing from his previous encounter with envy. Edward looked over at him and spotted the blush. "Ya just so you can get in my pants pervert." the blond said grinning as sukio blushed darker. "N-no it just gets out here at night" Sukio said getting up. "Alright"

Edward said getting up as he gave sukio a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the back room. Sukio blushed as he fallowed the blonde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Yes I put skort because envy does not were a skirt it's a skort

Me: hey I hope you guys enjoyed my second fan fic & I promise it will be ten chaps long so far :)

Sukio: Why would they it sucks just like all of the others.

Me:- grabs giant hammer- What was that Sukio – grins evilly-

Edward: Sukio you might want to apologize

Sukio: Well its true

Me: runs after Sukio with hammer

Sukio: -running for life-

Edward: sorry folks well she hopes you enjoyed the story so far next up is chapter 2. See ya.

Sukio:-hides behind Edward-

Edward: "Hey don't hide behind me"

Sukio: Make her stop Edo-kun -begs-

Me: Oh sukio I have a little present for you so stop hiding behind chibi-san -grinning evily-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own fma but i do own avery other charector and plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week and a half had passed since Sukio had found the blond sitting alone in the tree. "Sukio Edward said taking another bite from his brakefast. "What is it" Sukio asked finishing up his tea. "I have been wondering...this house is pretty big for just one person, did anyone else live here with you before?" Edward asked finishing his breakfast. Sukio looked down at his empty cup "Ya it was about two years ago that i first came here.

_**Sukio awoke from a sheiring pain in his leg as he yelled out in pain. "If you dont stop moving around i cant help you" a soft voice said. Sukio opened his eyes to see a younge woman who looked about the age of twenty placing a cold wash cloth on his forehead. she had long black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail making it easer to see her navyblue eyes. Her outfit consited of, a black tank top that went a little past her waist slightly covering her baggy navyblue geans. The only odd thing about her was her pure white wolf ears and tail. "My brother found you passed out in the forest, you were beat up and covered in blood, my brother cleaned up and dont worry he didn't peek" she said examining his body. Sukio blushed when he relized he was only in his boxers. "So how old are you?" She asked. "Im 14 and my names Sukio." he said trying to sit up but couldn't because of the pain. "Nice to meet you im Shadow your the same age as my little brother." she said as a white wolf with silver eyes entered the room "Thank you Shiori" She said taking the herbs from the wolves mouth before placing them in a small jar. "What are you some kind of demon?" Sukio asked whatching her. "Yes im a demon, but to be more exact im a wolf demon." Shadow said smilling making her fangs visable."But dont worry im not going to hurt you or anything." She said walking up to him "Now i need you to relax I can heal you but not all the way so close your eyes." Sukio did as he was told. She then placed her hand on his chest and the other on his leg as she closed her eyes. Sukios body then becage engulfued in shadows. About a minute later shadow opened her eyes as the shadows disapeared. "You may open your eyes now" Shadow said walking over to a dresser as she poured some tea into a cup before sprinkiling in some herbs that looked like crushed up leaves. "Here drink this it should help" she said handing him the cup before bandaging up his injured leg. "There is a hotsprings just a little ways from here your welcome to go if you like."she said finishing up with his leg before leaving. "I guess i can go" sukio thought as he finished up the tea that was awful bitter. He then got up as he grabbed the towel that shadow had left for him before making his way tword the springs. Sukio had ran into shadow who was meditating under the icy falls. She gave him directions to the hotsprings. Sukio walked for about five more minuts untill he came apon the hot springs that was divided down the middle by a rock wall. Sukio walked up to the springs to see if anyone eles was there only to find out the srpings were empty. "guess no one is here" sukio thought as he took his clothes off before wrapping the towle around his waist and getting in the water. Sukio relaxed in the springs as he closed his eyes. "Its good to see your alive." a voice said as sukio opened his eyes to see a boy that looked about the same age as him. "The names Niros" the boy said sitting next to Sukio. "im Sukio" he said looking over the boy. Niros had short spiky dark brown hair that matched his dark brown eyes. There was nothing odd about him unlike his sister. "Soooooo were did you come from anyways" Niros asked leaning on Sukio making him blush even darker. "To tell you the truth I havent been able to remeber much of my past" Sukio said looking down at the water. "Hey now dont look so sad it makes so how should i put it less attractive." Niros said lifting the boys chin up so they were facing face to face. "Heres a little somthing to cheer you up" Niros said locking lips with the boy. Sukio blushed furiosly as he felt the boys tounge run across his lips. Niros grinned as he was granted acsess as he continued to kiss the boy. Sukio blushed furiously as he felt Niros run his hand up his ingered leg. Niros broke the kiss when he felt Sukios body begin to tence up. "I shouldn't have dont that sorry" niros said moving away from him. "Why not" Sukio asked a little confused. "Its just that...I havent been able to kiss any cuties in a while" Niros sighed leaning back on the rock wall as e placed his hand behind his head while looking up at the sky. "I guess that means you have a boyfriend and I would'nt be able to stay here with you." Sukio said looking down at the water as he fiddled with his fingers. "Ya I do but your welcome to stay here im sure Shadow wont mind." Niros said as sukio smiled.**_

"I'm guessing you had a thing for the Niros guy thats why you were so eger to stay." Edward said grinning as he got up. " so what if i did its not like he will ever know he left one night before i could tell him-plus i have somthing even better now" Sukio said getting up as he placed his dish in the sink before wrapping his arms around the blonds waist. Edward blushed putting his dish in the sink as sukio pulled him closer. Sukio then began to run his fingers under the blonds shirt as he traced the blondes muscles. "Your pretty well built for someone as tiny as you" Sukio said as he continued to trace the blonds muscles. "Dont call me short or i will make you stop." Edward said blushing slightly "Now now Chibi-san i know you love it that blush on your face proves it." Sukio said as edward moved away from his. "Dont ever call me that" he said looking at the floor as a few tears ran down his cheeks. "hey now dont cry i didnt mean it edo" sukio said lifting the blonds chin as he licked the boys tears away. The blond blushed darker as he felt sukio warm tounge run across his cheek. "There now no more crying...so can i call you Edo-kun insted?" sukio asked standing infront of the blond as he wrapped his arms around the boys waist. Edward noddid as sukio smilled. "So is there anything elso you want to tell me not to do so i dont end up hurting you again. "No" the blond said quietly as sukio pressed his lips against the blonds. Edward blushed as he retured the kiss. Sukio continued to kiss the blond as he ran his hands under the boys shirt. Edward blushed darker as he broke the kiss in need of breath while sukio continued to kiss him but moved down twond his neck leaving kisses along the boys neck and jawbone. The blond let out a small moan as sukio ran his fingers down the boys stomach before tracing his panths line. "Come on edo-kun i have been good, I promiss you will love it" Sukio said sadusivly as he began to leave kisses along the boys neck while pulling up his shirt. The blond blushed darker "S-sukio" the blond said nervesly as he backed up slightly but stopped when he reached the counter. Sukio continued to pull the blonds shirt off as he moved back up claiming the blonds lips again. Edward shuttered under Sukios touch as he retured the kiss a knock came to the door. Edward froze as Sukio broke the kiss. " Who could that be" sukio said as he began walking tword the door but stoped when the blond grabbed his arm pulling him back. "W-what if its Envy" the blond said woringly as another knock came to the door. "He would kill you to get to me" the blond said. "Would envy knock?" sukio asked as the blond shook his head. "Then dont worry" sukio said as he went to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello anyone who has this story favorite. Im sure you have all wondered what happened to me. Well I kind of stopped writing it for some time because I started to role-play on . So I was digging threw a box and I found my story. It seems there is 12 chapters to this! So for the next few months I will be working on typing it up and possibly changing it some because I am 19 years old now and I know how to use grammar and such a lot better than I did before lol. So this is just a small message to you all. Please look forward to seeing my works! I may also start posting some of my rps, but in a story forum as well.


	4. Chapter 4

.net/~hybridchaos

Sorry to tell you all this, but if you haven't figured this out after...Well a few years since this has been posted I will NOT be continuing this story, in fact I have completely moved to another account. So if you wish to follow me please look up my new pen name hybridchaos.


End file.
